Lucida Elyzier
Hmm... Let's try something new. -Lucida, planning for "The Grand" in her delinquent years Lucida Itcario Elyzier, known as Luci or Luna, is the half-skeleton OC of LunaIzMeh. She is the current representative of her, and thus is the most similar to her, both in looks and personality. She is currently 23 years old in human age, but 21 years old in reality, as the undead start aging from negative numbers. She likes art, especially singing, drawing, and playing the piano. Personality/Behavior Lucida changes moods very often, and will never have less than 5 emotions in a day. Her right eye has the ability to change color based on her mood(She can alter it to trick and confuse people, but can only control it to a certain extent), getting more saturated the stronger the emotion gets, and darker as she gets more chaotic. She usually tries to stay optimistic and cheerful to cheer up other people around her, but will go very serious and melancholic if she is depressed. Luna thinks a lot when it comes to her plans, but is very short-tempered and hotheaded when mad, and would even explode something. Speaking of which, she used her anger as an advantage to carry out her missions once. Backstory Childhood Lucida was born, with parents Kristen Itcario, the skeleton, as her mother and Nathaniel Elyzier, the human, as her father. She has an older twin sister named Segoe. When she was 2 months old, her father died from an accident, leaving only her, her twin, and her mother. The queen of the kingdom the family lived in hated races other than humans, and commanded to execute all of them. Kristen trained her daughters in battle and wit, so that they will be strong enough to protect herself when the day comes. But that day came earlier than expected. Luna was taking a walk with her mother one day, with Segoe being home sick. Lucida already had all of her human features grown, but Kristen was still a skeleton. She decided to wear a wig and long sleeved clothes to hide her bones, despite it being hot outside. One guard, however, found it suspicious. Then he found her ankle bones. The guard didn't have a choice, so he threw an enchanted dagger at Kristen, leaving a slash mark by her ribcage. The skeleton died, and Luna, being 8 years old at the time, was sent to the Orphanage. There she met many other people, like Samuel Jesser and Dakuro Lerrone, who she would meet at a later part of her life. After 2 years at the Orphanage, Bradley Itcario, her only known living relative, took her and her twin in. He acted nice at first, but after a week, he changed. He started physically abusing Lucida and Segoe, both 10 years old, hitting and punching them until they could barely move. But of course, he would heal them in their sleep so no one would know. The Amaranth Gang While living under Bradley, Lucida managed to stay patient. But not letting her go to middle school was the last straw. Freedom was one of the things she valued the most. One day, she heard of people talking about a revolution against the queen. Luna decided to use the commotion to run away, and told her idea to Segoe who eagerly agreed. The plan was successful, and they went in hiding in the Halcyon forest. There, she met some other people, who were her old friends Samuel and Dakuro, Samuel's familiar Shadow, the princess Marceline, Analiese(The princess of Tiinas), Daniel Paragon, and his twin, Caroline Paragon. They were all bound from freedom before they met, and decided to form a gang called the Amaranth Gang. The gang did many things, Lucida having her main mission in graffiti. She let out her creativity and thirst for art, creating wall murals everywhere with her spray paint. Her weapons are her steel-bone broadsword, hydrokinesis, and even her spray paint. The group disbanded after Lucida turned 19(The queen was overthrown then) but that doesn't stop them from doing illegal activities when they are bored. Present day Lucida is currently living a normal life. She moved back to her home town, Meddora, after the queen was overthrown. Her house is near the rest of her friends, so they like to hang out a lot. She is currently dating Daniel Paragon, which she started since she was 18. Powers Passive Lucida's eye glows all the time, changing color, brightness, and saturation whenever she changes emotion. This started after Lucida chose her spray paint and fully expressed her love for art. She can also control her eye's glow, tricking and fooling people into thinking she is feeling/not feeling something, when she actually isn't/is. Activated Lucida has hydrokinesis, as kinetic powers are genetically normal for the skeleton race. Her hydrokinesis works with anything with water on it, although the higher the humidity, the easier to control. This can let her carry gas and solid objects by making the object more humid, though it is harder to do. This even allows her to control her spray paint cans without touching them, leaving no trace of her when the police finds her. She can also control the molecules of water to a certain extent, allowing her to walk on water and even air with a humidity level over 50%. She can also summon her broadsword, which is bound to her back by magic. All she needs to do is to lightly touch the part between her neck and back, which is where her Amaranth symbol was etched with magic back when she was part of the gang. The symbol will glow, and the sword will form under her hand. Luna can also transform to her skeletal form if she needs a disguise. However, fully transforming will risk no being able to be human again, so she prefers to leave flesh in a covered part of her body. Family/Romantic Relations * Kristen Itcario: Mother ** Deceased * Nathaniel Elyzier: Father ** Deceased * Segoe Itcario * Bradley Itcario: Uncle ** Deceased * Daniel Paragon: Boyfriend * Caroline Paragon: Boyfriend's younger twin * Aurora Paragon: Boyfriend's older twin Category:Browse Category:Luna's OCs Category:OCs Category:Origins Character Category:Elyzier Category:Skeleton